moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashelara Starshadow
Ashelara Starshadow is a Highborne Night Elf Battlemage currently serving as an Initiate in the Kirin Tor. =Early Life= ---- Leoric and Iona Starshadow, two accomplished Shen'dralar Highborne mages in Eldre'Thalas gave birth to two children: Ashelara and Taldren Starshadow. Being the first born, Ashelara was raised to become an mage from the moment she was able to wield a staff. Although her training was extremely rigorous and thorough, she did not show much affinity for magic. In fact, she mainly wandered off to fool around with the other Night Elves that were around her age instead of focusing on her growth in magical prowess. The young Night Elf was carefree and oblivious to the nature of magic; oftentimes, not impressing the more veteren Highbornes who were instructing the training. Tortheldrin's Madness It was common knowledge that ever since the destruction of the Well of Eternity many years prior, the powers of the Highborne were beginning to wane, especially the Shen'dralar who were separated and cut off from the rest of their Night Elf brethren. It was because of this deprivation of energy that Prince Tortheldrin, ruler of Eldre'Thalas turned to demonic forces in order to prevent the Highborne from losing their magical powers altogether. He constructed several pylons, located in a isolated quarter of the city and summoned the demon, Immol'thar. There, the Highbornes held the demon captive in the force field set up by the pylons so they could siphon all the magical energy they needed from the demon. However, as the years went by...the force fields containing the demon and granting the Highbornes the magic energy became closer to depletion. Already, maddened from the continual draining of the powers from the demon...the Prince ordered the killing of his own people in order to limit the amount of people siphoning the energy from the demon. He slaughtered his own people down to only those who fanatically supported him. Among the Highbornes murdered were Ashelara's parents. She however, was able to escape the catastrophe and was left out to the wilds in order to fend for herself. Her brother's fate is currently unknown, but he is presumed dead from the slaughter. Rejoining Society Now effectively a runaway from home, Ashelara was left to the outside world with no knowledge of it as she had spent the previous years of her life secluded from the world within Eldre'Thalas. For the next couple thousand years, she wandered about aimlessly never settling in on one area at a time. Never bothering to rejoin the rest of Night Elf society since Highbornes were still shunned by the rest of her kin. In her travels, it was an eye- opener to her on just how much she was missing out on the world outside of the city. It was during one early morning when she was strolling around Ashenvale that she came upon an Alliance patrol under the command of one Captain Ashley Vargas. The Captain was leading one of the first scouting parties from the Alliance fleet sent to Kalimdor under the command of Jaina Proudmoore. Cautiously, Ashelara approached them, alarming the scouts at first as this was one of the first meetings between the Night Elf and Humans. However, after exchanging pleasantries they relaxed. The leader of the party, explained that they were sent here to stop the Scourge and the Burning Legion who were behind it. Knowing of the Burning Legion and the stories told of what happened to Zin Azshari by her brethren back home, Ashelara decided to accompany them to aid them however she can. Although her magic still wasn't the best, she was still able to make do with what comes naturally to her. After the Battle of Mount Hyjal, she became good friends with the Captain, and was convinced to join the Alliance military. Ashelara thus, became one of the very few Highborne to come out of hiding to join the Grand Alliance before the Cataclysm. Many of her kin who came across her treated her with disdain; such is the view of the Highbornes in the eyes of Kaldorei society. =Military Service= ---- New Life Shortly after the events at Mount Hyjal... with Captain Varga's nomination, Ashelara Starshadow enrolled herself in the prestigious Stormwind Military Academy where nobles, as well as higher stature men and women of the Alliance go to attend a four year institution where upon graduation, the students are commissioned as officers in the Alliance military. During her studies at the school Ashelara regained her knowledge of the Arcane arts, and due to her natural affinity as a Highborne, was able to catch on very quickly. She easily graduated as a Second Lieutenant in the Alliance and was sent on her first duty assignment in the 31st Mage Corps, Echo Company as 3rd Platoon Commander. Her outfit was amongst those that followed Grand Marshal Garithos's command during the retaking of Dalaran. Silithus Campaign The 31st Mage Corps, E. Company was deployed to Silithus after the outbreak of the Second War of the Shifting Sands. Lieutenant Ashelara Starshadow's company in particular was specifically charged with searching and destroying the various Qiraji resonating crystals located throughout the land that were continually summoning the insectoid race known as the Silithid. Lieutenant Starshadow and her company were present at the opening of the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj and joined the assault in the old ruins. After heavy fighting, they managed to clear most of the Qiraji soldiers on the outskirts until they pushed further into the ruins. Captain Ashley Vargas, the Echo Company Commander, was leading the Company further in through the insectoid caverns until suddenly a Qiraji Battleguard lashed out from within a crevice, killing her instantly. The cavern suddenly became full of the Silithid, slashing and tearing the soldiers apart. Ashelara, being the next ranking officer in charge was forced to take over in her predecessor's stead. There were far too many for their small company to handle so they tactically retreated. They managed to escape from the caverns, but not without sustaining the loss of over 3/4 of the company as well as the Company Commander. Ashe barely made it out herself, suffering a huge gash wound across her back from the claws of a Battleguard. She would be promoted to First Lieutenant and acting commander of Echo Company by the brass as a result of this incident. However, since her company took such a heavy blow to their manpower, they were re- assigned as a Reserve company; remaining in Valor's Rest encampment for the remainder of the war. Being close friends with the Captain, Ashe still mourns her friend's death to this day. Captain Ashley Vargas was buried in the Stormwind Cathedral Cemetary. Warsong Counter Offensive (WIP The Outlands Crusade (WIP) Northrend Campaign and the Fall of the Lich King (WIP) =Magus Senate of Dalaran= ---- (Work in progress) =Personality= ---- (Work in progress) Relationships (Work in progress) =Trivia= ---- - Has a pet frog named Mojo. - She has always wanted to study Druidism. If not for her caste, she might've became a Druid instead. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Mages Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Highborne